pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
C316
The C316 was a design made to replace the aging SG550. The SC-2015 (as it was known at the time) was a joint project between Clicker Defense and Swiss Arms AG, with Clicker creating the design, Swiss Arms having production rights for Europe, and Clicker for the US. However, as of April 30th, 2018, Clicker has gained all rights to the weapon. The design uses the 7.62x51mm NATO cartridge like most Designated Marksman Rifles. The C316 has now been updated and is on the market again. C316 Summary The C316 a large weapon, and is very devastating to those who are shot by it, but that does not mean it shoots through tanks, that would be ridiculous. It can pierce through armor rapidly, and its compensator, Clicker Recoil Mechanism, large stock, and springs to go in the stock, heavy weight, it has surprisingly low recoil. Unlike most firearms by Clicker, the sights are not HK type. Instead going for an SR25 front sight and a KAC rear sight. It can even shoot full-auto while keeping steady, but this is a DMR, not a Battle Rifle such as the SCAR-H or FN FAL. Like all Clicker weapons, the weapon will stay in production until new variants are produced or discontinued. Statistics * Name: C316 * Weight: 4.5 kg (unloaded) 4.8 kg (loaded) * Length: 121 cm * Magazine Size: 20 Rounds * Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity: 820 m/s *Maximum Range: 1500 meters *Optimal Range: 800 meters *Rate of Fire: 700 rounds per minute *Fire Mode: Semi-Auto, Full-Auto Modifications * Nightforce 2.5- 10x24 NXS Scope Overall * Accuracy: High * Recoil: Low * Damage: Very High * Rate of Fire: Moderate * Mobility: Moderate * Reload Speed: You need skills to pay the bills * Penetration: High C316 OSW The C316 takes on the appearance of the SA-58 OSW, but it has a shorter barrel and gas tube, but works with any stock for the C316, and has a shorter handguard. A regular C316 can be converted to a C316 OSW (vice versa) with a barrel, stock, handguard and gas tube. It is mainly for infantry use, but can be used at longer sightlines. As if the first sentence wasn't enough, the C316 OSW borrows the C316 designation with the OSW. Statistics * Name: C316 OSW * Weight: 4 kg (unloaded) 4.3 kg (loaded) * Length: 99 cm (stock unfolded) 73 cm (stock folded) * Magazine Size: 20 Rounds * Caliber: 7.62x51mm NATO * Muzzle Velocity: 760 m/s * Maximum Range: 1200 meters * Optimal Range: 650 meters * Rate of Fire: 750 rounds per minute * Fire Mode: Semi-Auto, Full-Auto Overall * Accuracy: High * Recoil: Low * Damage: High * Rate of Fire: Moderate * Mobility: High * Reload Speed: You need skills to pay the bills * Penetration: High Gallery |-|First Generation= File:SC-2015.png|The first model SC-2015 (Discontinued) File:SC-2015 OSW.png|The first model SC-2015 OSW (Discontinued) |-|Second Generation= File:SC-2015 2.png File:SC-2015 OSW 2.png Category:Designated Marksman Rifles Category:Clicker Defense Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:Rifle